


What Kind Of Drunk

by prowlstwinkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, is there a what kind of drunk are you quiz out there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlstwinkass/pseuds/prowlstwinkass
Summary: Prowl gets drunk. Sideswipe is there to see what kind of drunk he is. It. Is. Amazing.





	What Kind Of Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This was not edited, and was finished like five minutes before posting. Scour for mistakes, please.

  
It was always interesting to see the type of drunk a person was. Were they an angry drunk? A sad drunk? Happy, melancholy, sleepy, straight up could-be-tripping-balls-what-the-fuck-are-they-drinking drunk, Sideswipe had seen it all.

He'd given considerable thought to the types of drunks his crewmates were. He had, of course, seen their drunken states many a time, but there were always the ones who abstained– that or drank in private. Those mecha were Red Alert, Optimus, Perceptor, Ultra Magnus, and Prowl. Now Sideswipe had seen the first three drunk before; Red Alert was a sleepy drunk, Optimus was a melancholy drunk, and Perceptor was a horny drunk (hadn't _that_ been a surprise for Brainstorm in particular). The red warrior had never seen Ultra Magnus drunk, and likely never would, but he wagered the Enforcer to be either an angry drunk or a sad drunk.

The last mech on Sideswipe's list was yet another he thought he'd never see drunk. He was, apparently, wrong.

Prowl was a happy drunk. That much was apparent. He smiled and laughed and looked far more joyous than Sideswipe had ever seen him, quite literally.

Sideswipe worked his way over to Prowl's side of the room. He hadn't drunk much, only a cube; once he saw Prowl start drinking, Sideswipe instantly decided that he was gonna be as sober as possible so he could document the whole thing for posterity.

When he got close enough, the speedster heard the high peal of Prowl's laughter. It sounded ground-shakingly sincere, and so honest that Sideswipe couldn't help but crack a smile in response.

At last the red mech reached the table at which Prowl sat. Jazz sat across from the doorwinger, his posture lax, a cube in his digits, but the tilt of his grin showed teeth. Sideswipe wasn't the only one abstaining while Prowl let loose, though Jazz was perhaps doing so for more protective reasons.

"Sideswipe!" Prowl turned in his seat, optics bright with highgrade, doorwings fluttering wildly. He looked so damn pleased to see Sideswipe, his grin wide enough to round his slightly flushed cheeks. "I was just telling Jazz that your brew tonight is quite excellent! I enjoy it very much!" Fumbling for his cube on the table, Prowl began to bring it to his lips. Jazz reached across the table, pulling the cube back down.

"I think that's enough for you, Prowler." Jazz's visor flashed towards Sideswipe. The speedster replied with a disarming grin.

"I'm glad you like it, Prowl. Maybe I'll make a batch for you specially." Sideswipe grinned down at the very drunk doorwinger. Primus damned, he looked pretty.

Prowl gasped as though it were a dream come true. "You would do that?" His optics practically sparkled.

"'Course, copper, anything for our hard-working tactician."

Somehow Prowl managed to widen his smile. "Thank you! But I need to pay you?" The mech raised his voice at the end as though it were a question.

Sideswipe shook his helm, chuckling. "Nah, call it a gift."

If there were stars in Prowl's gaze before, now there was a whole galaxy. "No one's given me a present in so long."

The arms around Sideswipe's middle came as a huge surprise. Sideswipe just barely managed to resist backing away. Jazz sat up, gaze sharpening.

"Time to turn in, Prowler," Jazz said in a mellow voice, prising Prowl arms from around Sideswipe's abdomen and helping the unsteady black and white to his pedes, beginning to lead him away.

"But I need to thank Sideswipe for my present," Prowl protested, pouting in confusion. In that moment, Jazz looked every bit the part of the exasperated older brother role he'd taken when he and Prowl became friends.

"Fine, but make it quick."

Sideswipe blinked expectantly, grinning at the doorwinger as he walked over on shaky legs. Next thing the speedster knew, he had an armful of tactician and a pair of clumsy, high-grade flavoured lips on his.

The warrior was nothing if not an opportunist, so he kissed Prowl back. Prowl made a faint sound of pleasure, wiggling a little closer.

"Okay, no, you are not doing this drunk, Prowler." The warm frame in Sideswipe's arms was suddenly absent, as Jazz hauled the dazed doorwinger away. "Try again when he's sober, Sides," Jazz called over his shoulder.

_Hell yeah I'm gonna try again_ , Sideswipe thought, smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Big brother Jazz is cool and I need to write more. Drunk Prowl is cute and I need to write more, even though if I were to write IDW Drunk Prowl he'd probably be a sad drunk tbh, or a melancholy one.  
> Leave a kudo, they give me a sense of fulfillment. A comment is worth like ten kudos.


End file.
